Historia De Literatura
by Ankoku no raito-gawa
Summary: Literatura,literatura,literatura. Garfield Logan odiaba la literatura, la detestaba,la aborrecía, realmente la odiaba. No la entendía y tampoco quería entenderla. Pero un día llega Rachel Roth, su joven, atractiva y muy sexy maestra de literatura... ¿A Gar comenzará a gustarle la odiosa materia? (One shot para el reto Al diablo con la ética, del foro La Cafeteria del Té y Tofu)


**He aquí, mortales, luego de miles de siglos de retraso, mi one shot para el reto Al diablo con la etica, que acepte hace tiempo, pero que apenas tengo oportunidad de subir. Quiero advertirles que es mi primer universo alterno, asi que no sean duros conmigo, por que me enojare y querre freirlos con la mirada. Mentira, soy inmortal, no Trigon, de todas formas corrijanme de una manera suave. Tambien es mi primer fic de humor, no es mi punto fuerte, así que no les aseguró que los haga reir.**

**¿Cómo les digo esto?... Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen.**

"_Literatura, literatura, literatura", _pensó Gar mientras tamborileaba sobre el escritorio. _"¿Con que necesidad se estudia la literatura? No es como si en mi entrevista fuesen a preguntarme: ¿de qué se trata "El amor en los tiempos del cólera?, o recíteme "El cuervo" de Poe". _Literatura, oh Garfield Logan detestaba esa materia, simple y sencillamente no la entendía y tampoco la toleraba. Nunca le había gustado leer, mucho menos escribir ¿Por qué ahora trataban de enseñárselo a la fuerza?

Mantenía la mirada fija en el horario que colgaba al lado de la pizarra, para disimular que le importaba un rábano lo que el profesor Quinn intentaba explicar a la clase. Viernes, última hora, la hora del infierno. Literatura, lo único que detestaba del fin de semana, todos los viernes sin falta desde que entro a la preparatoria, a las dos y media de la tarde, ese viejo decrépito que se hacía llamar profesor cruzaba la puerta del aula y le arruinaba el día.

No es por nada, pero el rubio creía fervientemente que el maestro de literatura, Alan Crawford, lo odiaba, aborrecía su existencia y él no sabía por qué. Reprobar la materia por cuarto trimestre consecutivo no era tan grave como para que Crawford lo perforara con esos ojos fríos, sin vida, llenos de un odio gélido, tal vez ameritara un castigo o una expulsión, no el desprecio tangible que le dedicaba el docente. Bah, fuese lo que fuese que el maestro odiara tanto de él, le daba igual, para él la literatura no era más que una pérdida de tiempo y dinero que no deberían enseñar en la preparatoria. Puf ¿para qué literatura?

-¡Hey! ¡Gar! –La voz masculina le devolvió a la realidad– ¿Tienes un sacapuntas que me prestes?- inquirió un joven pelirrojo sonriéndole.

-Claro, Wally, aquí tienes –le respondió el oji verde, entregándole el objeto a su compañero.

Wallace Rudolph West, un chico estudioso de cabello rojo, piel clara y ojos azules, vibrantes. Era bastante estudioso, de hecho su padre lo comparaba a menudo con él en cuestiones académicas. Pero lo que West tenía de inteligente también lo tiene de engreído e impulsivo, tal vez por eso era el bicampeón escolar en carreras de velocidad.

Garfield se giró para recibir el tajalápiz y volvió a su posición original para dibujar garabatos en las últimas hojas del cuaderno. Oía la voz del profesor lejana, junto con el murmullo de la clase en un eco distante. Quería expulsar de su mente aquella odiosa materia que no dejaba de acosarle la cabeza, y aunque existían miles de cosas posibles con las cuales deshacerse de la letanía de quejas que lo embargaba cada viernes al entrar al salón, igualmente no podía hacer mucho postrado en un pupitre en medio de un aula escolar. Tampoco deseaba escuchar la voz madura y rugosa del maestro Quinn ilustrando el comportamiento, las reacciones y todas las demás mierdas relacionadas con los átomos.

-¡Señor Logan! ¿Qué está haciendo?–el aludido alzó la cabeza instantáneamente al oír la mención. Sabía que no era una pregunta, era una amenaza.

-Tomando apuntes, profesor Quinn –contesto con la voz más relajada posible.

-¿Ah, sí? Si está anotando, como usted dice, entonces no tendrá problema en decirme ¿cómo se calcula la masa de un electrón? –el hombre castaño lo miro acusadoramente con una expresión victoriosa en el rostro.

-Con una balanza, supongo – Gar entrecerró los ojos mientras el curso entero reía a carcajadas –Aunque tendría que ser una balanza muy pequeña, considerando el tamaño de un electrón –esto solo aumento las risas de los educandos y el desagrado del docente.

-¡Silencio o los anoto a todos! – (¿Jamás los amenazaron con eso?) Los calló el maestro con una ira amarga– Y usted, joven Logan, quiero para mañana un ensayo sobre la teoría atómica de Dalton, Thomson, Rutherford y Bohr. Además la ley de Proust y el modelo atómico de la mecánica cuántica para mi escritorio a primera hora ¿Entendido?

El rostro del miserable rubio provocó unas leves burlas por parte de sus compañeros y supuestos amigos, quiso replicar pero la campana del recreo le atajo las palabras. Quinn se retiró dejando a las bestias… ejem, cof… los estudiantes, amontonarse en la entrada intentando escapar del lugar. Él continuó pasmado, repitiendo mentalmente el cerro de tareas que tenía para mañana, y todo por andar pensando en cuanto despreciaba la literatura. Otro punto en contra para esa desgraciada materia.

Un zape en la parte trasera de su cráneo lo sacó de sus reflexiones (no muy agradables, por cierto) y de paso le dejo un minúsculo dolor de cabeza. Volteó la cara y se encontró con su mejor amigo que le dijo:

-¿Piensas quedarte encerrado en el salón, Gar? No es una forma muy común de pasar un recreo, sobre todo para ti.

-Además hay practica de porrismo al aire libre –intervino el chico de cabello rojo recostándose en la mesa mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-¿Al aire libre, eh? ¡Cómo se me ha olvidado! ¡Definitivamente hoy soy un desastre! –el joven se levantó de un salto, guardando todo en la maleta desordenadamente.

-Siempre eres un desastre, Logan.

-Vic, cierra la boca.

Víctor Stone solamente rió ante la exigencia del menor, metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y se encamino hacia la salida junto con el oji azul y el de cabellera dorada. Vic Stone era un joven alto, fornido, los ojos de un gris azulado inexistente, con el pelo corto, espeso, abundante y rizado que combinaba a la perfección con su piel morena. Constantemente era la sensatez, la razón y la lógica de ese grupo de descarriados, atleta innato, algo serio, tímido; pero un tipo agradable.

Luego de consumir buena parte de su tiempo en la larga fila de la cafetería, avistaron la mesa en la que solían sentarse comúnmente por dos razones: era la mejor ubicada en el ala norte del campus y porque prácticamente era el palco en el entrenamiento de las porristas. Principalmente la segunda, idea de Gar, Wally y por supuesto Dick. El azabache saludo con gesto falto de interés, sujetó la lata de soda y le dio un sorbo distraído, rehusándose a desenfocar su vista de la porrista pelirroja de la cancha.

-¿Cómo va tu novia, Dick? –indago West, su mejor amigo, al tomar asiento.

-¿Tengo que repetirte siempre que Kory no es mi novia? – le respondió el pelinegro con las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Aja, llevas mirándola desde hace tres años, se hacen juntos en cada trabajo y de repeso la acompañas a su habitación todos los santos días, pero no son novios- el sarcasmo en la respuesta de Víctor era más que obvio.

-Por cierto, Gar, Wally, Vic y yo decidimos expulsarte del dormitorio a partir de las diez –soltó Richard sin más, buscando cambiar el tema– Deberías buscar ayuda, Kitten podría a ayudarte- dijo mientras le sonreía secamente a una rubia estúpida que generaba lastima.

-Dick, no te pases de listo, búscate a alguien más que te libre de tu rubia acosadora. A mí ni me la menciones – el menor captó la vil propuesta en el comentario y se negó a aceptarlo.

-¡Eh! ¿Alguno de ustedes entendió el punto 4 del trabajo de matemáticas? - preguntó Wally de repente, acordándose de que justo después tocaba la aburridísima materia.

-Claro, de verdad que estaba muy fácil –se jactó el atleta mientras le daba un bocado a su sándwich.

-¿Me das copia? –El velocista lo miró con cara de súplica– O por lo menos explícamelo, ayer estuve toda la noche despierto y no logre entenderlo- cambió de táctica, ya que la cara de Stone le indicaba que no iba a ser condescendiente.

-¿Por qué no? Acompáñame por mi cuaderno pies alados – contesto el susodicho abandonando el lugar junto al pelirrojo.

Garfield quedó relativamente solo, pues el pelinegro solo tenía ojos y oídos para chica de rojos cabellos conocida por todos como Kory Anders, capitana del equipo de porristas de la preparatoria. Dick Grayson hacía y deshacía con tal de verla desde que tenía quince años. Ya había cumplido los diecinueve.

El joven de cabellera negra como el carbón, bien peinada con un poco de gel, tez color durazno que cubría un cuerpo bien ejercitado, las iris celestes al igual que el brillante cielo que resplandecía sobre ellos y una sonrisa muy lenta y franca por la cual todas las chicas del último año suspiraban, llevaba por nombre Richard Grayson, originario de Rumania. A Dick le corría el liderazgo por las venas, frecuentemente era él quien organizaba las actividades de su grupo amistoso y también del curso entero, aunque eso significara pasar gran parte del tiempo con la fastidiosa Kitten Bloom (creo que es un apellido muy bonito para esa pendeja, pero fue el primero que se me ocurrió) a él le encantaba su trabajo como representante estudiantil.

-Vaya, vaya y hablando del rey de Roma –exclamó Logan mientras veía a su amiga acercarse.

-Hola amigos, ¿Cómo han estado? –Kory Anders se recargó en la mesa de granito, entrecortando la respiración del joven líder – Gracias por ayudarme en la tare de literatura, Dick.

-¡¿Tarea de literatura?! ¡¿Había tarea de literatura?! – se sobresaltó el rubio con solo oír la palabra "literatura".

-Sí, la dejaron hace quince días ¿Qué no te acuerdas?- contestó el enamorado sin dejar de ver a la animadora.

-"_Mierda"_ – fue la ávida conclusión de Gar-_"Crawford va a matarme, cogerá uno de esos gruesísimos libros y me romperá el cráneo con él"._

-Eh, Kory ¿Qué tal la práctica? – dijo el moreno apareciendo por su espalda.

-Muy bien, Vic. He decidido tomar un pequeño descanso antes de continuar. Nos falta mucho para estar al nivel del campeonato– la animadora le sonrió con un optimismo implacable.

-No te preocupes, Kory, son las mejores. Seguro que ganan – Vic sabía que la joven no necesitaba ánimos, antes le sobraban; pero nunca estaba de más un pequeño aliento- Toma. Debes hidratarte bien– aconsejo, ofreciéndole una bebida deportiva.

-Gracias– la oji verde acepto la botella y se bebió la mitad de un trago.

La capitana del equipo de porrismo, Kory Anders, la fémina más codiciada por todos los varones de los tres últimos años de preparatoria, pero Kory solo tenía ojos para el idiota de Richard Grayson. Alta (1.93 m para ser exactos), de piel bronceada casi como el oro, un largo y sedoso cabello rojo fuego ardiente como su pasión por el deporte (y Dick Grayson), le caía más debajo de la cintura, los ojos verde esmeralda inmensos; y un tanto inocentes. El cuerpo bien formado, muy bien formado según los hombres del internado, un rostro angelical, de facciones suaves.

Alguien que nadie del salón conseguía entender era que: si Dick y Kory llevaban babeando mutuamente durante casi un año ¿Por qué carajos no estaban juntos? Hasta los nuevos sabían la fuerte atracción que había entre los dos muchachos. Ni Jerry Monroe, el nerd del curso, ni la chismosa Miranda López comprendían el motivo irracional por el cual no estaban juntos.

-Nos vemos ahora, amigos– se despidió Anders luego de mirar el reloj que el velocista tenía en la muñeca.

-Hasta luego, Kory – dijeron los tres jóvenes al tiempo.

Logan emitió un largo y apreciativo silbido al ver como la pelirroja se alejaba, dándoles la espalda. Caminaba con ritmo, como una modelo en una pasarela, a pesar de ser solo una practicante.

-Guapa, maciza y sexy, me encanta – el joven comediante volvió a silbar, aún más fuerte- Cuídala, Dick, no todos tienen una novia como ella, pero si crees que es demasiado para ti, yo estoy solterito.

-¡Que no es mi novia! – insistió Grayson, arrojándole la lata porque era consciente de su sonrojo.

-Hum – murmuraron Wallace y Stone, mientras el menor le devolvía el golpe al pelinegro.

-Colegas, las porristas están tan buenas…- el chico de rojos cabellos hizo una pausa, como si buscara las palabras adecuadas para definir tanta belleza – No me molestaría en absoluto ser el aguatero del equipo – afirmó con la mirada al cielo.

-Uff, viejo, ayayay que ingenioso – el rubio dio una respuesta rápida y puramente masculina.

-Ay, picarón, tu si me entiendes – Rudolph le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras reía vivazmente.

-Ten cuidado con esos comentarios, no creo que a Nicole le agraden mucho – más que aconsejar, el atleta le ordenó para después obligarle a enterrar la mirada en el cuaderno de la Justice League -¡y ahora ponéle atención a lo que te he tratado de explicarte hace diez minutos!

-Bah, Nicole no va enterarse –eso creía el desgraciado.

Vic alzó la mirada del cuaderno, Richard dejo por unos instantes eternos de observar a la animadora y Logan le permitió a la saliva arrasar el miedo. Observaban fija, temerosamente, un punto a espaldas del corredor, dejando que el miedo súbito invadiera sus cuerpos. Wallace sabía la causa del terror, deseó que no fuera, que detrás de él estuviera Bullock, el matón del grado o el director dispuesto a castigarle… Pero solo eran fantasías.

-Ves demasiado bien, ¿no, West? –Escuchó la voz de Nicole en su cuello mientras se le encrespaba la piel -¡¿Qué te parece si te arrancó los ojos?! –estalló furiosa la chica enterrándole las uñas en el hombro.

-¡Cariño mío, no es lo que estás pensando…! ¡Ouch, Nicole, resolvamos esto como gente civilizada! –Wally intentó desesperadamente soltarse del agarre de su novia, no pudo. Él era rápido, sí, más no era Flash.

La joven con el cabello teñido de rosado no parecía dispuesta a escuchar razones, sin importar era razones sólidas o simplemente sandeces, ella arreglaría esto a la antigua. El joven oji azul tenía en el rostro la mera expresión de "helpeame" (Sí, me creí en el derecho de inventar palabras. ¿Any problem?), se encontraba aterrorizado pero la vez excitado y tranquilo, sabía que Nicole generalmente le daba una paliza verbal, casi nunca lo golpeaba, y si lo hacía no le dejaba más que un par de moretones. En cierta manera, era la forma de ser de ella lo que le había atrapado y prácticamente encadenado a Nicole. Realmente le encantaba.

Se dejó arrastra entre las risas de sus compañeros, a quienes les comenzó a doler el estómago de tanto burlarse de su desgracia. Se las pagarían muy pronto. Cuando consiguieron recuperar la calma y el aliento, la pareja ya estaba a treinta metros de ellos y sólo se alcanzaban a ver los gestos defensivos, casi sumisos, del pelirrojo y los movimientos dominantes de la chica, atemorizando al joven.

-Viejo, Nicole está bien buena, pero tiene un carácter de los mil demonios –comentó el amante de los animales, Garfield, dándole un sorbo al refresco del moreno.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso es mío, lechuguino! –reaccionó el susodicho arrebatándole la caja y dándole un sopapo.

-¡Ouch! ¿Y eso porqué fue?

-Por imbécil.

Garfield Mark Logan soltó un bufido de disgusto, se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero aniñado, ignorando las disculpas de su mejor amigo. La campana volvió a salvarle, el agudo timbre le taladró el tímpano, indicándoles que se había acabado el recreo, los cuarenta minutos más agradables de toda la jornada se esfumaban en la arena del tiempo y ellos se veían obligados a volver a clase.

Después del recreo, aritmética, más tarde biología, su materia favorita, es más la única materia que le gustaba de la preparatoria. Desde niño, Garfield había mostrado un gran interés por los animales un gran interés por las animales, podía pasarse horas y horas enteras frente a las jaulas del zoológico, observando los animales, aun cuando se le hubiesen acabado las palomitas acarameladas. De hecho, el cuaderno de biología era el más bonito, el más limpio y el más organizado.

Tic Tac. Sonaba el reloj imparable y pasaba el tiempo, y cada minuto se acercaba más la hora del infierno, y él no quería. Los párpados le pesaban con sólo pensar imaginarse que en cualquier momento el señor Crawford entraría por esa puerta y la fastidiaría el día. Tampoco podía mantenerse despierto si la señorita Bennett continuaba hablando incansable sobre las ecuaciones e inecuaciones cuadráticas y otro mundo de maricadas a las que él, honestamente, no les veía ningún sentido urgente de aprendizaje. Pero bueeno, el que manda, manda, aunque mande mal.

Media hora más tarde en los pasillos de la JumpCity (Boo ¡Que mal inglés!) la joven profesora Rachel Roth caminaba tranquilamente en dirección al salón 205, se había mudado a Ciudad Salto un par de semanas antes cuando le mandaron a reemplazar a Alan Crawford en la dichosa preparatoria, cosa que le disgustaba un poco, por porque ella era muy feliz con su empleo en Nueva York. Aunque admitía que la ciudad era muy bonita y la institución prestigiosa y bien construida, no asimilaba la idea de vivir en un internado, técnicamente era compartir tu casa, tu hogar con tus estudiantes y compañeros de trabajo. Inaceptable.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta de que estaba preocupando en vano, tenía tiempo de sobra para andar a sus anchas por el campus y aun así llegar puntual a su clase. Quizá pudiera conversar con el guapo profesor de historia, Todd Rice, sólo para ser amable. Sí, sólo eso.

Volviendo con nuestro queridísimo Gar, este ya se encontraba despierto y activo, listo para dar lo mejor de sí en la clase de biología. Por fin, en esa mañana atarugada de materias sin sentido, resplandecía con luz propia el área de biología, retándolo a mostrar sus conocimientos y él listo para el combate. Aparentemente, sólo en aquella clase Garfield demostraba poseer un poco de coeficiente intelectual, aunque seguía diciendo burradas era el mejor estudiante en biología. Hasta sus castigos eran menos severos cuando Steve Dayton, su padre adoptivo, veía la máxima calificación reluciendo impecable en medio de esas pobres y deprimentes notas en su boletín.

Pero nada es eterno, y con cada palabrea que el maestro pronunciaba se iba consumiendo el tiempo. El joven Logan miraba el reloj tan fija e intensamente que en cierto punto pareció que iba a romperse, quería morderse las uñas del terror que lo embargaba, más solo se limitaba a morderse el labio inferior. Quería esposar al profesor Morgan a ese maldito escritorio, cerrar la puerta con llave y todas las ventanas para que no hubiese un resquicio por el que Crawford pudiera entrar, eso era lo que quería hacer.

O siendo menos drásticos, tal vez pudiera mudarse a otra ciudad, en donde existiera una preparatoria que no enseñara literatura (Su mayor fantasía. *Mirada soñadora*) o quizá pudiera encerrar a Crawford en la sala de profes o mejor se pegaba un tiro. Más bien debería ahorcarse, ya que nadie en el saló tenía un revolver. (O eso creía él…).

Rachel chequeó el reloj que tenía en la muñeca, dándose cuenta de lo veloz que pasaba el tiempo al lado de ese hombre: Todd Rice. El guapísimo docente Rice, instruido exquisitamente en historia universal, de cabellos y ojos castaños, piel clara y una personalidad deliciosa… Así a cualquiera se le iba el tiempo.

-Bueno, hasta aquí llego mi tiempo libre, Todd –dijo la profesora sonriendo brevemente mientras el castaño miraba la hora y emitía un silbido –Nos vemos luego. Tengo clase en el 205.

-Claro, igualmente tengo una reunión con el rector –Rice hizo una mueca de clemencia y Rachel le dedico una mirada de complicidad.

-Espero volver a verte, Todd.

-Lo mismo digo, Rachel.

-Tal vez podamos vernos en el almuerzo –sugirió la pelinegra alejándose cada vez más por el pasillo.

Todd Rice le guiño un ojo, dándole a entender que era una cita. O una especie de eso…

Nuestra joven maestra de literatura sentía una sensación en el estómago malditamente desagradable mientras se dirigía al aula que le correspondía, odiaba estar nerviosa. En otra ocasión se hubiese recriminado el hecho de los nervios, pero era su primer día de trabajo en la escuela, el día en que conocería a sus estudiantes, era lógico que estuviera nerviosa, así que por esta vez se permitió experimentar el nerviosismo.

"_¿Qué hice en esta vida, eh?" ¡¿Qué?! No quiero, no quiero, no quiero. ¡No quiero!, _pensaba o mejor dicho chillaba, berreaba y se lamentaba Garfield, estaba perfectamente consciente de que en menos de un endiablado minuto empezaría su condena. ¡No! ¡No puede irse profesor Morgan!, quería gritar, suplicar, aunque tuviese que ponerse de rodillas y lloriquear como un bebé; le vendería su alma al diablo con tal de no ver literatura.

Tan desesperado estaba Gar al ver que el docente se despedía que golpeó su cabeza contra el pupitre y luego se quedó ahí, desanimado, mientras emitía unos gemidos lastimeros asquerosamente falsos.

_**2: 28pm **_El profesor Nelson Morgan toma la perilla de la puerta-

Quería morirse, ¡maldita sea!, los puños le temblaban gracias a la fuerza con los que los mantenía apretados y se mordía los labios, casi queriendo rompérselos.

_**2:29pm **_Nelson Morgan abre la puerta y abandona el salón tranquilamente…

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Gar quiso darse cabezazos contra la mesa hasta causarse una hemorragia interna y desaparecer de ese maldito lugar.

_**2:30pm **_La perilla tiembla ligeramente, luego gira hacia la izquierda y la puerta se abre rechinando…

¡Ka-boom! No existe escapatoria, Garfield Mark Logan acaba de ser condenado al inferno. Y eso que el infierno sonaba mil veces más agradable que la tediosa área de literatura.

-Buenas tardes, alumnos, ¿Cómo han estado? –saludó educadamente la joven mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio.

El bullicio de los jóvenes se detuvo, como si se hubiesen congelado al verla. Todo quedó en un silencio de impresión absoluta, incapaces de creer lo que sus ojos insistían en mostrarles. ¿Dónde carajos estaba Crawford? ¿Hoy no verían literatura?, se preguntó más de uno en su sorpresa, queriendo comprender qué demonios sucedía.

Gar Logan fue el más impresionado de todos, y no precisamente por motivos académicos. La boca se le secó de tenerla abierta tanto tiempo y sus ojos parecían salirse de sus orbitas, quiso dejar de parecer un imbécil pero ¿cómo diablos se suponía que uno no fuese a babear con semejante chica enfrente? Ella no era Alan Crawford, oh no…. De reluciente cabello negro hasta la cintura, piel blanca como la luna, expresión fría y distante como el invierno y esos ojos… ay, esos ojos. Juró que nunca había visto unos ojos así (y no encontré ojos así como los que tienes tú, la la la…) eran amatista, intensos y enigmáticos, atrapantes, iguales a dos hermosas joyas resplandeciendo en un anhelado tesoro.

Rachel empezó a incomodarse por el escudriño de sus estudiantes, ¿acaso nadie les había dicho?, aunque lo más importante ahora era presentarse frente a los muchachos e identificar al joven Logan, el revoltoso del que tanto le había advertido el viejo Crawford. ¿Sería aquel de cabello rojo, ojos azules y pecas? ¿O el chico moreno con el pelo crespo? Quizá fuera el rubio de vibrantes ojos verdes con la boca abierta como un imbécil (¿Qué les dije? Parecía un imbécil), tal vez el muchacho de pelo castaño claro y ojos ámbar. Lo mejor sería empezar con la clase y averiguarlo.

-Disculpe mi interrupción, señorita, pero ¿ha sucedido algo con el maestro Crawford? –preguntó Jerry Monroe de una manera deliciosamente educada.

-Resulta, jóvenes, que el profesor Alan Crawford ha sido reubicado en Steel City –Él no podía ser Logan, demasiado educado y bien presentado, no cuadraba con la descripción –Así que yo soy su nueva maestra de literatura, Rachel Roth – se presentó mientras buscaba al afamado joven con la vista.

-Bienvenida profesora Roth. Soy Dick Grayson, representante del grupo, si hubiera sabido que era nueva le hubiera llevado al aula –casi se disculpó el joven Grayson poniéndose de pie.

-Oh, no te preocupes Richard, es un gesto muy amable de tu parte, pero no es obligación –así que él tampoco era Garfield ¿Cuál de todos será? –Bien entonces llamare a lista, para identificarlos por su nombre ¿vale?

Los estudiantes asintieron todos a la vez, ya más cómodos con la presencia de la mujer.

-Andrews, Alomías, Alomías, Bullock, Blanc…- cada chico alzaba la mano en cuanto escuchaba su nombre y ella los nombraba rápido para llegar pronto a la L.

Iba ya por la J, no faltaba mucho para la letra L, ya que no había estudiantes cuyo apellido comenzaba por K, no tardaría mucho en ubicar al revoltoso.

-Logan Mark Garfield –hizo una pausa, esperando a que levantara la mano pacientemente y el joven lo hizo. _"¿Con que él rubito, eh? Será mejor tenerlo vigilado" _–Lyon, Larch, López, Monroe, Markov…-siguió con el listado, había encontrado al problemático.

Termino la lista unos minutos después, dejando la tablilla sobre el escritorio y mirando a la jauría de muchachos. Cómo no sabía el nivel en el que se encontraban sus estudiantes, decidió que lo mejor sería empezar con lo básico, lo esencial y la próxima clase ir enserio, sí eso sería lo mejor, no quería presionarlos tan tempranamente, ya habría tiempo para eso.

-Muy bien, jóvenes, comenzaremos con un pequeño diagnóstico, para saber en qué nivel se encuentran. ¿Alguien puede decirme, que es la literatura universal?

Increíble y sorprendentemente, en contra de toda lógica existente en este universo, Jerry Monroe, él más listo de todo el curso, levantó la mano.

-Sí, usted joven Monroe, ¿Qué es la literatura universal?

-Señorita Roth, la literatura universal es el estudio de las culturas y el arte de redacción de estas –contestó Jerry con tal facilidad que provocaba envidia.

-Excelente, joven Monroe, se ha ganado un punto –Rachel tomó la tablilla y escribió algo breve en ella.

"_Puntos, nadie me había dicho que era con puntos" _analizó Wally y luego sonrío _"¡Hey! ¡Yo quiero un punto y sólo tengo que responder bien para ganármelo! Y voy a responder excelentemente bien porque soy súper inteligente."_

-Ahora, ¿quisiesen decirme que es un símil? –preguntó la profesora escribiéndolo en el tablero a lo que el velocista alzó la mano inmediatamente –Hum, joven…West, dígame que es un símil.

-Bien, señor West, y si yo digo: La señorita Bloom es hermosa como una rosa, ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

-Mentiras –exclamó el muy sinvergüenza de Garfield Logan, haciendo reír a sus compañeros.

Pero la algarabía no les duró mucho, pues la insípida mirada que Rachel les dirigió les heló la sangre. Apostaban y no perdían, jamás en sus jóvenes vidas habían visto una expresión más dura y autoritaria que esa.

-Joven Logan –pronunció su nombre de manera venenosa, amenazante –Permítame informare que en mi clase NO se aceptan interrupciones infructuosas.

-Entendido, señorita Roth- quiso sonar desafiante, más algo en aquella mujer lo sometió, (Gar sumiso XD).

-Ya que es su primera clase conmigo, voy a pasarlo por alto, pero que le quede claro cómo funcionan las cosas la otra clase, ¿De acuerdo? –Roth se acercó a su puesto y lo miró inquisitivamente.

-Sí, señorita Roth.

-Bien, cómo venía diciendo… –Gar quedó anonadado ante semejante demostración de autoridad.

"_Me he enamorado, Dios, ¡me he enamorado! _Exclamó el rubio en su mente, feliz y aterrado al tiempo. La belleza rubita que mejor se conoce como Gar Logan no podía creerse lo que sucedía, luego del épico fracaso de noviazgo con Tara Markov, volvía a conocer el amor, aunque fuese en una profesora. ¿Estaba mal amar a alguien que tenía seis años más que tú?, nah, habían parejas hasta con once años de diferencia, ese no era el problema. ¿Y si era tu profesora? ¿Tu profesora de literatura? Ok, ahí la cosa cambiaba, y no puntualmente para bien.

Ese Garfield, ese Garfield, era un descarado irrespetuoso que no sabía apreciar una buena clase de literatura, no importaba, ella lo amoldaría hasta convertirlo en un joven útil para la sociedad, se lo había jurado a sí misma. Rachel se dio la vuelta para verlo, examinándolo con atención, debía gustarle la biología, puesto que su pantalón era verde, su mochila era verde, su camiseta era… bueno su camiseta era blanca y su chaqueta era, oh adivínenlo era (¡negra!) era de color verde manzana (oh no…). Ese chico tenía un serio problema con el verde.

La clase siguió su ritmo, el tiempo siguió su curso y él, que hace ocho días hubiera querido que Crawford se largara, ahora deseaba con toda su alma que la clase fuera más larga. Le fascinaba oír la voz de Rachel, sin importarle que fueran cosas aburridas e innecesarias de literatura, por él podía explicarle cómo amarrase un zapato y la escucharía con tal de grabar su preciosísima voz en su memoria… Un momento, ¿grabar su voz? ¿Grabar? ¡ding ding ding! (velita encendida) Garfield se le ocurrió la idea del millón, sacó el celular de su bolsillo, buscó la opción de grabar y lo metió en la chaqueta, luego se inclinó hacia adelante para captar mejor el sonido.

Tan embelesado estaba Gar que ni siquiera se percató de que las agujas del reloj se mueven y en un parpadeo se fueron volando los treinta minutos correspondientes a la clase. Maldijo al tiempo. Sintió cómo algo en su interior se desmoronaba al igual que una galleta al ver la hora, todo había ocurrido tan rápido y la clase estaba tan interesante…

Sí, la clase (cochinos, pervertidos).

-Un gusto, clase. Nos vemos el próximo viernes –se despidió Rachel mientras terminaba de borrar el tablero.

Por su parte, el rubiecito no apartó la mirada de ella, guardando la grabación automáticamente, como un robot cuya función era acosar visualmente a la maestra de literatura. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto la finalización de la jornada? Joder, era viernes, podría acostarse tarde y levantarse a la diez de la mañana (Después de las diez cierran la cafetería), podía salir con sus amigos, rumbearse a todas las chicas lindas de la preparatoria, o por lo menos a un tercio. Debía ser la enorme tarea de Quinn, sí, de seguro era por eso. Por nada más.

¡Mentira! Él sólo quería continuar admirando la belleza intangible de su nueva maestra, aunque, si la suerte estaba de su lado, podría encontrársela mañana, de camino a la sala de profes para entregarle ese pesado informe al desgraciado del profesor Quinn.

Con cierta tristeza Gar metió todos sus útiles en la mochila de "El increíble mundo de nuestros amigos los animales", se puso en pie y se encaminó hacia la salida junto con Vic, Richard, Wally, Kory y Nicol, haciendo todo lo que estaba en su débil voluntad para apartar la vista de la profesora y no chocarse contra la puerta mientras el aula vaciaba su alumnado, quienes salían acuciosos sintiéndose libres. Parecían una sustancia espesa de todos los colores que se escurría por la entrada hasta que el salón quedó vacío en su totalidad, pacíficamente silencioso.

Entre tanto Rachel Roth, recogía sus cosas para dirigirse a la salo de profesores, turbada por la intensa y continua mirada que le había dedicado el muchacho Logan. Al principio creyó que era una de esas miradas furiosas de los estudiantes regañados, pero minutos más tarde la intensidad de la mirada se fue transformando hasta el punto que ya no supo identificar el brillo de aquellos ojos verde esmeralda.

_Habitación de Dick, Wally, Vic y Gar, 5:40pm_

Estúpido Quinn, estúpida física –murmuraba el joven comediante enfurruñado -¿o era química? Neh, por igual es estúpida…

Gar Logan estaba, en sentido literal, aprisionado entre libros. Había tres torres de libros a su alrededor, unos más abiertos sobre el escritorio junto con un ordenador portátil, unas hojas impresas, un cuaderno y una taza de café, que ensuciaba el pulcro escritorio con un reprochador anillo marrón. Tenía la espalda encorvada con la cabeza enterrada en la pantalla del computador, maldiciendo en voz baja mientras apretaba el mouse violentamente.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Rutherford y su teoría del carajo! –refunfuño Garfield, parándose de mala gana.

Se aproximó a la amplia ventana, corrió las cortinas y dejó que el aire cálido le golpeara el rostro. Abajo, allá en el campus pudo distinguir a sus amigos disfrutando de la tarde anaranjada con un juego de frisby. Sintió una punzada de envidia en el pecho.

-Malditos sean. Uno aquí encerrado con esta puñetera tarea y ellos jugando con un pinche disco, desgraciados.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar el algarabío de unos estudiantes de primer año pasar con sus patinetas, felices y despreocupados. Libres de tareas. Por un momento le hirvió la sangre cuando vio a Tara, su ex, junto a su nuevo novio, Wilson Clyde de tercer año.

"_A mí que me importa", _se dijo Gar, _"Por mí, que los arrollé una tracto mula al doblar la esquina" _(y no es que les desee el mal, oh no). Garfield bufó y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, quedándose de pie junto a la ventana como una vieja chismosa. Doña Melva, ¡digo!, el joven miró el reloj de pared, tic, pasó un minuto, tic, pasó otro, hasta que considero proseguir con su tarea.

_Cuatro horas más tarde…_

-Diana… besas muy bien –balbuceó Logan mientras un hilito de saliva descendía por su barbilla.

La cafeína se había esfumado ya de su sistema y toda su atención reposaba en la épica aventura con mastodontes, Batman, La Mujer Maravilla y hamburguesas de soja. En conclusión, Garfield Logan estaba dormido. Ni las veintisiete tazas de café, ni el estruendoso rock que retumbaba en sus oídos habían conseguido mantenerlo despierto. La física era taaan aburrida.

Dick, Víctor y Wally cruzaron la puerta, encontrándose con un rubio dormido. Y una idea, no muy agradable apareció en sus mentes. Wallace se acercó al bello durmiente con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, con un gesto malicioso le indicó al pelinegro que trajera agua bien fría. Sonrío al ver la mirada reprobatoria que le daba Vic, el pelirrojo lo enfrentó un buen rato hasta que el moreno cedió y acomodó el trabajo en un lugar fuera de peligro.

Dick llegó al poco rato con (¡una jarra de cerveza!) un vaso alto desbordando agua (chanfles, volví a perder). Wally contó con los dedos. Uno, dos y…

-¡Tres! –gritaron al unísono.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaah! –Gar gritó como una fangirl enloquecida, pegando un salto de tres metros con siete centímetros exacticos y quedó empapado.

-Despierta, Aurora –el atleta le despeinó el cabello dorado antes de sucumbir a la risa.

Joder, esos supuestos amigos suyos eran unos desgraciados. Le habían empapado con agua que parecía traída de la Antártida y ahora estaba tiritando como si tuviese epilepsia mientras los descarados se burlaban de él.

-¡Miserables canallas! ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? –Dijo alterado mientras metía una mano en el cuello de su camiseta -¡¿Un hielo?! –agarró el trozo de agua congelada y lo agitó frenéticamente -¡UN MALDITO HIELO!

-Venga, Gar, no es para tanto –lo consoló vanamente el velocista.

Garfield lo fulminó con la mirada.

_Cinco minutos después…_

-¡Oigan, chicos, no me pueden hacer esto! ¡Dijeron que era a las diez! ¡Son las nueve y cuarentaicinco! –Impugnó el comediante mientras Vic y Richard lo empujaban fuera -¡Esto no es justo! ¡CHICOS! –no le quedó más remedio que deslizarse por la puerta y tocar insistentemente.

Tocó y tocó, y volvió a tocar, pero sus amigos se negaron a abrirle, de hecho encendieron el estéreo y pusieron la música a un volumen muy imprudente. Se resignó cuando le dolió la muñeca, y cruzando las piernas prosiguió con su tarea. Debía admitirlo, hacer tareas en el pasillo no era incomodo, es más hasta era relajante. O por lo menos eso pensaba él mientras los pocos alumnos que transitaban por ahí le dedicaban su mejor mirada de "fenómeno".

_Mientras tanto…_

¡No tenían derecho! , esos desgraciados no tenían derecho a mandarla sólo porque era nueva, a ella sólo la mandaba el director (y su madre). Rachel Roth francamente no tenía ganas de ir a reprender a los ruidosos estudiantes que subían el volumen hasta doscientos cuarenta y tres mil decibelios a las nueve de la noche. Ella sólo quería dormir, para descansar del largo viaje que tuvo que hacer hasta el supermercado por cereal, ya que los tragones ¡digo! profesores se lo habían hartado todo. Esos estúpidos que tenía por compañeros, iban a ver, iban a ver…

_Ahora vayamos con lo importante (ji ji ji)._

-… ¡Once upon a wish! ¡Once upon a dream...! –cantaban los chicos a coro, resonando en los oídos de Garfield

-Joder, cállense, arruinan mi canción favorita –murmuró molesto por el pésimo concierto que daban sus amigos al otro lado de la puerta.

Lo que Garfield ignoraba, además del Ensayo sobre población de Malthus, era que por los pasillos venía muy ofuscada su maestra de literatura, murmurando cosas no muy bonitas de los otros docentes. Así que feliz y con un fuerte dolor en su coxis escribía en el ordenador tarareando la canción de la bella durmiente.

Los fuertes pasos que la pelinegra asestaba sobre la cerámica rebotaban en las paredes, produciendo un fastidioso eco. Cómo odiaba a sus nuevos compañeros, excepto a Todd, él había sido bueno con ella y la había defendido cuando los demás insistieron en que fuera al centro comercial. Doblaba la esquina con toda naturalidad, lista para apagarles el maldito equipo que le hacía sangrar los oídos, y ella espero cualquier cosa, enserio. Un perro cíclope, al maestro Quinn y la secretaria besuqueándose, a Satanás apareciendo del infierno, ¡cualquier cosa! Menos eso, al joven Logan rodeado de libros y hojas impresas en la mitad del pasillo cantando la música de una película infantil.

Se acercó hasta donde estaba el rubio y le pregunto amablemente:

-Joven Logan, ¿se puede saber que está haciendo fuera de su recamara a esta hora? ¿Debo recordarle que sólo se puede estar en los pasillos hasta las nueve y media? –Amable escala Raven -¿Y qué horas son? Las diez en punto, joven.

-Lo lamento, señorita Roth, pero mis amigos me echaron y no me dejan entrar. Tengo que quedarme aquí hasta que termine –replicó Gar alzando los hombros con total indiferencia.

-¿Ah, sí? Déjeme arreglar esto –jactó la profesora y se puso a tocar con fuerza en la puerta.

Pasó un minuto.

-…

Ya son dos.

-…

Ahora van tres.

-…

¡Oh, miren! ¡Son cuatro!

-…

Y nadie le respondería, porque dentro de la habitación, tres chicos recién bañados dormitaban profundamente en la cama de Garfield. Habían dejado el estéreo encendido, y la televisión, la laptop de Wally, y para colmo, ¡habían dejado en el cerrojo con seguro! En conclusión, no iban a abrir la puerta.

-Supongo que se quedaron dormidos, señorita Roth –dedujo (no pensé que eso fuese posible) el muchacho, enterrando la vista en el rostro de ella.

-Entonces tendremos que ir donde el conserje para que abra la puerta –propuso, no, ordenó Roth dándose la vuelta.

-¡Espere! –Ok, eso sonó más suplicante de lo que hubiera querido –Señorita Roth, no quiero despertar a mis compañeros, ¿podría llevarme a un lugar dónde yo pueda trabajar tranquilo?

-No. Eso no está permitido, joven Logan –contestó tajante la amatista.

-Oh, por favor –le hizo una cara de cordero degollado a la que nadie podía resistirse.

-No –nadie, excepto ella.

-Por favor, señorita Roth, en mi habitación se escucha todo el ruido de la calle y no puedo concentrarme, además no querrá despertar al pobre señor Blake, mire que él trabaja mucho… -comenzó a argumentar Gar, en una quejadera que parecía interminable.

Y a Rachel se le empezó a agotar la paciencia, y bien poca que si tenía. No sabía porque ese muchacho no se callaba un maldito segundo, suficiente tenía con oír todo el día los estúpidos chistes de sus bastardos compañeros docentes.

-Y también podría aclararme algunas dudas que tengo sobre literatura –acabó de mentir el rubio.

-Está bien –cedió Rachel, sólo porque le complacía ayudar. Nada más –Lo llevaré a mi oficina sólo por media hora, ¿bien?

-Bien –Gar sonrío, había logrado su cometido.

Su maestra encendió la luz en cuanto entraron en la oficina, iluminando todo el lugar. Entró con confianza, como si fuera su propia recamara, lo cual provocó un poco de rabia en la mujer.

-Listo, Garfield, siéntete como en _casa _–le indicó enfatizando mucho la palabra casa.

-Gracias, señorita Roth. Prometo no molestarle mucho –dijo el aludido desplomándose en la silla de rueditas.

-De nada, joven Logan.

_Media hora después…_

¿Qué cómo carajos habían terminado así? Ni ellos mismos lo sabían.

Lo único de que Rachel recordaba era que había entrado a su oficina mientras el joven rubio cerraba el portátil y se preparaba para irse, se chocaron quedando contra una pared y tres segundos más tarde ya estaban besándose como si no hubiera un mañana.

Lo admitía, el joven Logan tenía algo al besar que la estaba enloqueciendo, simplemente no podía dejar de besarlo. Y aunque pudiera no estaba segura de si quería. Enredó sus largos dedos en el cabello dorado de su alumno, eso estaba mal, muy mal, sin embargo continuó explorando su boca con un frenesí que no era típico en ella.

Gar se encontraba saltando de felicidad interiormente, había culminado su plan, ahora sabía el sabor de los labios de su maestra y ese sabor le fascinaba. Nunca se imaginó que aquellos labios fueran tan suaves, tan cálidos, con ese leve sabor a té de manzanilla, como tampoco se imaginaba lo apasionada que podía ser la mujer. Lo estaba matando. Apretó más el abrazo con el que la mantenía prisionera, sintiéndose satisfecho cuando Rachel respondió su gesto.

Sabía que esto no era amor, era solo deseo, pero con el tiempo podría ser amor… Él se encargaría de que la profesora lo amara, al igual como él se estaba engatusando con ella, a pesar de que la había conocido tan solo unas horas antes.

Se separaron, sintiendo que el pecho iba a estallarles, gracias a la larga privación de oxígeno a la que se habían sometido, sonriéndose mutuamente. Garfield le retiro un mechón de pelo negro, le beso la nariz tiernamente y le dijo al oído:

-Nos vemos el viernes, señorita Roth –luego el comediante desapareció por la puerta calmadamente, para saltar como un niño pequeño en cumpleaños cuando llegó al pasillo.

_Al día siguiente._

-¿Dormiste bien, bello durmiente? –preguntó Vic al despertarse y verlo en el sofá comiendo cereal.

-¿O Quinn no te permitió pegar los ojos? –se mofó el pelirrojo dándole una palmada al menor.

-¿Qué día es hoy? –Gar se mostró distante y distraído.

-Sábado –el pelinegro se unió a la conversación.

-¿No es viernes?

-No

-Ya quiero que sea viernes.

-¿Para qué? –pregunto Wally extrañado.

-Quiero ver literatura.

-¿Literatura? –Los tres chicos se llenaron de confusión súbita –P-pero a ti no te gusta la literatura.

Garfield Logan sonrió ampliamente, divertido, confundiendo más a sus amigos, quienes no supieron reaccionar.

¿Literatura? ¿Quién dijo que a él le gustaba la literatura?

**Bueno, para evitar problemas legales aclararé que Todd Rice tampoco es de mi autoria, es un personaje de DC Cómics conocido como Obsidian, no sé si lo conocen, Obsidian hace parte de los Infinity Inc. y en un crossover que hacen con los New Teen Titans por allá en los años ochenta, Todd se muestra interesado en Raven, pero esta no le hace caso, por eso lo puse en este fic como un interés sentimental para Raven.**

**¿Y? Llegan a decirme que no les gusto y los mando al decimotercer circulo del infierno, ¿capichi?**

**Dejen Reviews, recuerden que es mi primer AU, hice lo mejor que pude, y a mi me gusto casi todo el fic, excepto el final... no quedo como esperaba,pero es que se me alargó mucho la historia, originalmente iba a ser más corta. Perdónneme lo errores, pero es que la gripa no me deja concentrarme muy bien, no se preocupen, ya estoy mejorando.**

**Ya saben: DEJEN REVIEWS! **

**Yo los vigilo...**


End file.
